Heal
HEAL (Wis) The usages of the Heal skill are altered as seen below. First Aid The first aid action still requires a Heal check DC 15, but now can have one of two effects. You can choose to have your check restore the targeted character by the amount you exceeded the DC by, up to a maximum of your Wisdom score. A target may only be affected by First Aid this way once per day. Or you can choose to stabilize the target per the normal First Aid rules, which has no maximum applications per day. Long-Term Care The mechanics of the Long-Term Care action are not changed, except that the target recovers an additional amount of hit points, ability points, etc per day equal to your Wisdom bonus. Treat Wounds This action now also restores hit points equal to 1 less than the total damage taken from the wounding object (caltrops, spike growths, etc). Treat Poison/Disease These actions are unchanged. Field Surgery This new Heal action requires 10 minutes to repair a damaged or severed body part and is DC 30. This can repair a blinded eye, a broken leg, a severed hand, etc. It also restores hit points equal to the amount you exceed the DC by, up to the amount of damage done by the wound that caused the damage. This also can be used to restore temporary Str, Dex, and Con damage caused by physical wounds (not magical effects), restoring your Wisdom bonus worth of ability points spread however you choose. A character may only be affected by Field Surgery once per day. This requires, and consumes, a masterwork healer's kit. Revive This new Heal action requires 1 minute to revive a fallen character, which takes a DC 40 check. The target, which cannot have died more rounds ago than your Wisdom bonus when you begin this action, is restored to 0 hit points if the check is successful. This requires, and consumes, a masterwork healer's kit, and causes the healer to become fatigued. If already fatigued, the healer becomes exhausted. An exhausted healer cannot focus enough to revive someone. Injection This new Heal action requires 1 standard action and is a DC 15 Heal check. If used on an unwilling target, you are considered unarmed and this provokes attacks of opportunity. There are a variety of injections that can be administered, seen below. A given target may only be administered a number of injections per day equal to his Constitution bonus. Each injection will last for a number of minutes equal to the amount you exceed the DC by, to a maximum of your Wisdom score. Injections require a healer's kit to administer, and each injection used reduces the market value of the kit by 5gp, slowly consuming it's resources. The types of injections available are: - Stimulant: Removes fatigue (a double-dose removes exhaustion) and renders the target immune to these conditions. - Depressant: The target becomes fatigued (a double-dose renders the target exhausted instead) if a Fortitude save opposed by your Heal check is failed. - Immunization: Renders the target immune to diseases with save DCs equal to or less than your Heal check. - Antivenom: Render the target immune to poisons with save DCs equal to or less than your Heal check. - Adrenaline: Target gains +4 Str and +10 ft. speed to all movement modes. Target is fatigued at the end of the duration. A fatigued target becomes exhausted. An exhausted target cannot be affected by this action. Synergy · 5 or more ranks in Craft (alchemy) grants a +2 synergy bonus to the Injection action. · 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (nature) grants a +2 synergy bonus to the Treat Poison/Disease actions. 5 or more ranks in Survival grants a +2 synergy bonus to the Treat Wounds action. Category:Skills